Departure
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Arnold is leaving for San Lorenzo. It's a heartbreaking decision, but he knows what needs to be done in order to properly grow up and experience life. The toughest thing he had ever had to do in his young life.


**Just my take on Arnold leaving to move to San Lorenzo and to also travel with his parents if that comes around. *Sniff* It's hard to write stuff like this, but I want to get it off my chest. I wrote it out of sadness.**

**So, it's post-TJM, taking place three years later, and before The Patakis is to begin, obviously.**

**There is a possible sequel to this, actually. Only instead of Arnold coming back at the moment, I will instead do a little sequence where Helga goes to San Lorenzo to find him. :D That may not be for a while, but it's a plan I have in mind. If you guys want me to do a fic like that, well, I'm all ears! Tell me so. X3**

**A scene was inspired by my buddy SuprSingr's fanfic "Arnold's Journal" X3**

**Anyway, enjoy.  
**

**Craig Bartlett owns the characters presented here. I do not own them.**

XXX

"_They need us, Arnold." Stella said gently, fighting back tears. "We have to go back there. I don't want to spend another day worrying about them. They've done so much for us, we owe it to them. And...so do you."_

Arnold knew this, he knew this well. The Green Eyed people did need their help, and he truly owed it to them, after what they had done for his parents, and for him and his classmates back three years ago. He knew what he had to do. What had to be done. It wasn't going to be easy, all things considered. A life-changing thing like this was never easy, no matter how exciting or how important. You could never deny how it wasn't easy to do. Not in the least. And not just the process of it, either. But the feelings. Everything that came with it, whatever that may be.

In his case, it was going to be hard to leave everyone behind. His friends, his grandparents, the boarders, and of course... Helga. His ex-girlfriend. Whom he still did love and care about immensely.

A heated, stormy fight was the last straw, when they broke things off, happening after his parents announced they would likely move to San Lorenzo. It was hard to think about. He wanted to go back in time and fix it, say what he could have said, but it was too late. It reminded him life didn't have a rewind button, much to his dismay. It wasn't even just the break up that hurt, but the fact he had _hurt_ her. Nothing felt worse than hurting her. Not that he meant to, of course.

It happened at the park. Her desperation, her pleading, her anger...toward the idea of him leaving, and anything else that may have set her off, were what led to it. Regret and remorse lingered over him like a dark storm cloud, and he hated himself for it. He knew what had to be done, but it had happened all wrong, too fast, too much.

Their conversation replayed in his head like a song on repeat...always playing over and over and over...until it was memorized.

"_Don't leave! You can't just leave!"_

"_I have to, Helga. I...I owe them so much, both my parents and I do. I can't just sit here and let them suffer."_

"_Can't anyone else handle it?"_

"_The Green Eyes don't trust anyone else. But that's why we're going, we're going to make more resources available to them, to be close to them if they do need us, and try to get them to be more open to receiving care if they need it from others."_

"_They can't ALWAYS depend on you guys, you know! You have lives of your own!"_

"_Yes...okay, that's true. I understand that. But until they do...they need us, Helga. I can't turn my back on them like this."_

"_Arnold..._I _need you! We all do! You're needed HERE. If you go...this place will fall apart. You...you can't just leave like it's nothing!"_

"_It's not like I WANT to leave, Helga. If I didn't have to, I wouldn't. But I do. And I want to go. I want to see San Lorenzo, I want to be with my parents, I want to help the green eyes. It's not like I'll be gone forever."_

"_PLEASE...You could turn around and decide you want to stay there forever, hate Hillwood and NEVER come back!"_

"_That's not true. I would never do that."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_Helga...please don't be irrational. I don't and would never hate it here. It's my home. And I'll come back, I promise. Whenever we can. I'm not leaving forever, I couldn't do that, Helga. I just couldn't."_

"_It's Central America, and in the middle of the jungle! You could DIE out there! Didn't you think about that?"_

"_We survived there when we were ten years old on barely anything but instinct and determination, I think I-"_

"_Don't you dare get cocky! You know very well you can't be cocky in the jungle!"_

"_...Okay, you're right. But seriously, we will be taking all the precautions and doing what we can. ...I'll write to you, Helga...I promise."_

"_Don't bother, not when you can find some other hot Jungle Bimbo there."_

"_Helga..."_

"_You'd like that, wouldn't you? To find someone so much prettier, smarter, more AMAZING than me?"_

"_That's not true, I-"_

"_Then why are you leaving?"_

"_You know why."_

"_...Fine then, if you want to go there so badly, FINE! Go ahead! See if I care! I'm only your girlfriend of three years, you know!"_

"_Helga, I'd go whether or not we were dating."_

"_So that's it? You think you can just pick up and traipse away to another country AND continent with no problem whatsoever?"_

"_No! Of course not, Helga."_

"_Bull. You have no problem just leaving. You leaving me will be NO problem like it will be for me!"_

"_It won't be easy for me either! Why would you think it wouldn't?"_

"_Because you don't know how it feels to be in love with me like I'm in love with you! Just...GO! Go! If you're so desperate to see your precious little subjects, FINE! At least you can walk off on your merry way like nothing happened with us! I never knew you could be so selfish!"_

"_I'm selfish...you don't even realize there are people who need me more than you do right now, and you're calling me selfish? No, YOU'RE being selfish and expecting it to be all about you, but it's not. If you won't listen to me, fine, that's your choice. But I'm done with this. I'm going to San Lorenzo and I won't let you or anyone else stop me. I've done so much for all of you, now...I'm doing something for me. If you can't realize how much I need this, they need this, WE need this...then you're the one being selfish."_

"_...FINE. Go ahead! Then we're through! Through! Just go!"_

"_Fine...then I will. I won't bother you again."_

Arnold sighed, remembering how her pleading and crying he could hear from behind him as he walked away tore him apart and made him want to run back and assure her everything was all right...but he couldn't do that.

He had to go to San Lorenzo. He had to help the Green-Eyed people. They needed him, more than she did. If she couldn't understand that...

Sighing, he shook his head as he finished packing his bags, and sat down on his bed. Who was he kidding, the Green-Eyes did need himand his parents very much, he knew that very well, and they owed them so much.

But they could never need him as she needed him. They didn't need him in the same way she did.

Arnold looked out his skylight at the dark, night sky, and sighed heavily. Tomorrow was the day they would leave. He had briefly mentioned, with Helga present, to Gerald that he wanted him to come see him off, which his best friend agreed to. Helga was silent, saying nothing, and only said "See you later" before retreating. He wondered if she would see him off. Despite what happened, he did want a proper chance to say goodbye, and let her know he was sorry. To let her know he still cared about her. He'd made the decision that he would write letters to her, to keep her close to his heart. A frame with her photo inside of it, would remain close to him at all times. It was packed delicately in his carry-on bag, where he could take it out anytime he needed to.

Maybe he would move on, and date other girls, even fall in love with another girl, but of course he knew she would always be in his heart, always his first and would probably always love her. Even if they weren't meant to be, he still would. It would be hard to get over her, that much he knew too. But, he knew he had to try. For the time being, anyway.

Tomorrow, they would depart for San Lorenzo, and start a whole new beginning. For however long it would take to get through the plans to safely assure the Green-Eyed people.

And then of course, when the time was right, he would return. San Lorenzo would be great, a neat new experience from a whole different perspective than before, and would certainly be his home away from home...but ultimately, Hillwood City, Washington would always be his home no matter what. He would come back, no doubt. Even if it would take time.

Now it was time to attend the going-away party Rhonda was throwing. He smiled a bit, it would be nice to say goodbye to all of his friends before the departure took place tomorrow.

XXX

Today was the day. The day of the departure. Storm clouds loomed overhead of the city, threatening rain. The Packard was packed up with the luggage, Miles and Stella were saying their last goodbyes to Phil, Gertie and the boarders. It was tough for them as well, because even though they loved San Lorenzo and would stop it nothing to help the Green Eyes, it was such a shame to do so right when their lives back where they truly belonged were on a far better track. Phil and Gertie and the boarders would be especially sad too...even if part of the reason was not having their usual voice of reason around.

Gerald had shown up, and was trying hard not to cry. Helga had surprisingly, and either to his relief or dismay, shown up as well. Whatever it was that drove her to come, she took it in stride. Her expression was nonchalant, as if he were simply going away for the weekend. But Arnold knew better. He could see the glint of sadness and longing in her eyes. He knew her far too well. This was destroying her on the inside. It wasn't easy for him either, seeing her like this was torture, and he would do anything he could to reverse it.

Now was the time for the final goodbyes. He'd said his goodbyes to his friends at the party, then with his grandparents, and the boarders, now it was time to say goodbye to two of the most important people in his life. His best friend in the world who'd stuck through him through thick and thin, and his ex-girlfriend who he'd gone through so much with and would forever care about until the end of his days.

His heart sank, and he felt like crying himself. It all seemed to come crashing down on him then. The young man was leaving his life behind in favour of his new upcoming life in San Lorenzo. A transition like this wasn't easy, and he knew it a lot more now at this moment.

But he had to keep strong.

"See you, man. Good luck down there." Gerald finally said, giving his best friend a hug, something that didn't happen between them at all. "And be careful, that jungle is one nasty place."

Arnold chuckled, patting his back and pulling away. "I'll do my best, Gerald. Take care of Phoebe, okay?"

"Will do, man." Gerald saluted him, and then they did their little secret handshake. "I'll keep the troops in line."

"You do that, Gerald." Arnold grinned.

The two bumped fists, and tried not to get over-emotional at the fact that they would not see each other in what possibly could turn out to be a few years. It was hard for Gerald too, since his best buddy had always been there when he needed it and never skimpy on a good time hanging out.

"Take care of yourself, Arnold." Gerald managed, patting his shoulder. "And come back in one piece."

"You too. Take care of yourself and do your best." Arnold smiled warmly.

They did their handshake once more, and then Gerald waved, fighting back tears, as he headed off down the street as it began to rain. But no one seemed to notice or care about the falling water, it was as if it weren't even there. Far more was at hand than just wet clothing.

Arnold faced Helga then, as she took a few steps toward him. The rain was soaking her clothes, and the dark blue cap she wore already, whether or not her tears were intermixing with the rain was a mystery. Reality was set and crashing down on them both. They still had strong feelings for each other...feelings they couldn't let go of, feelings they couldn't face now. But aside from that, they wouldn't see each other for a long time. Three years was a long time to be together with someone, especially when you started out at mere ten-year-old kids with a romance more intense than any kiddy romance. Three years. Wasted? Absolutely not. He would never regret those four years. Despite the stormy times, they were some of the best times of his life and he would never forget them, ever. They say you never forgot your first love. That was a fact, wasn't it?

The inevitable was approaching, but neither of them could strike up the nerve to say anything. But they had to hurry or else they wouldn't get a chance to say anything to each other's faces for a long time. Neither of them wanted that, but nor did they want to be the first to say something. What was there to say? Goodbyes were always tough, especially in situations like this.

His eyes met hers, and that was when the heartbreak on her face was evident, and he didn't even need a mirror to know that it was evident on his own features. The rain fell all around them ceaselessly, the soft murmur of his parents, grandparents and the boarders were fading as the rain picked up and they piled into the Packard. But he remained glued to the sidewalk, unmoving, as did she.

Before long, the two of them grabbed each other and kissed madly, passionately, longingly. Everything went into their kiss; the heartbreak, sorrow, longing, hunger, love, passion, everything. Neither of them held back. Not for one second. They put their all into it, and that's what they needed. They weren't strangers to kissing each other in the rain, they'd done it before, but this time was especially prominent in their lives. Her body was pressed flushed against his own, with her developing curves making themselves known to his growing hormones.

Lips clashed, teeth clicked, tongues dueled, neither of them were sure how long they had kissed, because even the loss of air wasn't even coming close to stopping them. They kissed, kissed and kissed, not a care for the outside world. Not even his father calling for him to hurry up, not even the car horn of the Packard stopped them.

Finally, they pulled away, still clutching on to each other for dear life. Her trembling lips spoke out words needed to be said, and his nod in return told her the same.

"Bye Football Head." Was all she could say.

"Take care of yourself, Helga." Was all he could say.

They kissed once more, and then Arnold managed to break away before it got to be too much, very reluctantly, and climbed into the Packard with his parents in the back seat while his grandparents drove up front. He tried to look back as the car drove away from the curb, but he wouldn't dare. The thought of seeing her standing alone in the rain on the sidewalk, heartbroken, was too much. Even the thought of it was enough to prevent him from doing it.

For the first time in years, Arnold began to cry. Not sobbing or sniffling, but tears ran down his face as the heartbreaking moment was sitting in more and more. He wanted to stop the car, run back to her and embrace her and never leave her again. He wanted to go against the rules and listen to his heart.

He was in tears the entire drive to the airport.

**The End...for now.**


End file.
